


aankhon mein teri

by desitonystark



Series: bollywood but make it gay [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Om Shanti Om, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Illustrator Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Pre-Slash, actor Tony Stark, tony stark is a movie actor and he's also steve's celebrity crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: It should be noted, for the sake of posterity - that Steve usually wasn’t one to buy into the craze that surrounded celebrities. At the end of the day, they were still people. Tony Stark though, that was his exception.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bollywood but make it gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	aankhon mein teri

**Author's Note:**

> [insp](https://colleenrandwing.tumblr.com/post/614429115638005760/aankhon-mein-teri-om-shanti-om-dir-farah)   
> 

It was a truth universally known, that there were two kinds of people on this planet. There was the kind that everybody fawned over, the kind that was put behind the lens of a camera and splayed out on billboards for tens of thousands of adoring fans to gaze up to in admiration; and there was the kind that spent their lives in the shadow of such people - waiting with baited breath to be touched with their light. 

Steve Rogers firmly fell into the second kind, but he wasn’t upset about it. Steve knew his place in the world, and he would gladly give up a spot in the limelight if it meant that it was shining on the likes of Tony Stark. It should be noted, for the sake of posterity - that Steve usually wasn’t one to buy into the craze that surrounded celebrities. At the end of the day, they were still people. Tony Stark though, that was his exception. There was just something about him, the way he - 

“Hey!” Steve yelps, reaching out blindly to steady himself when Bucky pushes his legs off his desk, “what was that for?”

“You have that stupid look on your face,” Bucky says, “you were thinking of Stark again weren’t you?”. Steve doesn’t respond, instead opting to glare at his best friend. From the way his cheeks heat up though, he supposes that the effect of the glare is somewhat dimmed. 

“One of these days Stevie,” Bucky says, shaking his head, “you’ve got to get your head out of the clouds.”

“My head’s not stuck in the clouds,” Steve grumbles, extending his leg to kick at Bucky, “I just think he’s neat is all.”

“Yeah I’ve heard it all before,” Bucky leans forward with a manic grin, “which is why you’re gonna love me after you find out what I’ve got you for your birthday.”

“Buck, I thought we agreed; no gifts!”. The economy hadn’t been kind to either of them; and it was a sheer stroke of luck that Steve was scraping enough together as an illustrator to keep a roof over their heads.

“Yeah we did, but I didn’t pay nothing for these babies,” Bucky says with a waggle of his eyebrows, “I got these for free.”

Bucky pulls out two tickets from his pocket and waves them in front of Steve with a flourish. Steve reaches out to grab them, bringing them closer to read because he isn’t wearing his glasses. In the background, Bucky is saying “Am I the world’s bestfriend or what?” but Steve is no longer listening. 

“These are -” he points at the tickets and then looks back up at Bucky, “these are tickets for Tony Stark’s new movie premiere.” 

“I know,” Bucky says, extremely smug.

“These are tickets for Tony Stark’s new movie premiere,” Steve says again, because it bears repeating, “for the movie premiere in Manhattan _tonight.”_

Bucky leans down and places both hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly, “you’re gonna get the chance to see your beau up close and personal Stevie.”

The sound that Steve makes when he finally realises what he's holding in his hands is inhumane.

/

Steve has never been one to gripe about his clothes, content in what little he has, but that all changes tonight. At the risk of sounding like a girl in one of those soaps that his mother is always watching, Steve has _nothing to wear._

He twists this way and that in front of the mirror - assessing his one good suit, the one he generally reserves for business interviews and the like, and manfully resists the urge to tear it at the seams. The suit might be good enough to meet the occasional managing director, but Steve cannot show up to Tony Stark’s movie premiere in this. It’s simply not done.

“Steve honey!” his mother knocks on the door, huffing when she sees the way he’s glaring at himself in the mirror, “honey Bucky’s waiting for you downstairs; you’re going to be late.”

“I’m not going,” he says, turning to face his mother with a frown, “I have nothing to wear.”

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?” his mother asks, brushing non-existent lint off his shoulders, “I think you look dashing.” 

Steve just shrugs. There’s no good way to explain to your mother that a suit she bought for you with her hard earned money isn’t good enough for the actor who doesn’t know you exist. From the look she gives him though, Steve has the feeling that she already knows. 

His mother pulls at his tie slightly, silently gesturing for him to bend so that she can adjust it properly, “You look absolutely smashing darling, and if this isn’t good enough for your Tony Stark; well then maybe you should reconsider whether he’s the right man for you.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my mother,” Steve says in an accusing tone, but he still presses a kiss to her cheek and follows her down to where Bucky is waiting for him; one foot already out the door. 

“About time you brought your bony ass down,” Bucky says, “we’re going to be late. Bye Miss Rogers!” he calls over his shoulder, pulling Steve out the door and shoving him into the car. Steve barely has time to wave to his Ma before Bucky puts one foot on the gas and turns off their street. 

For all his complaining about being late, Steve and Bucky actually make it relatively early to the premiere. There’s a couple of people milling about, but not enough that they have to push through a huge crowd - so they take the opportunity to position themselves as close to the red carpet as possible. 

It’s only after the crowd starts filling out and some of the supporting cast members take to the red carpet that the reality of what’s about to happen truly hits Steve, and he turns to Bucky with wide eyes, “I’m about to see Tony Stark Buck. In _person.”_

Bucky stops craning his neck to give Steve a rueful smile, “yeah you are punk - but if you keep looking at my ugly mug; you’re gonna miss it,” he grabs Steve’s chin and turns him to the road, where a black limousine is pulling up, “look - its your beau.”

The driver steps out first, a burly man in a suit that’s more expensive than anything Steve’s ever owned; and he goes around to open up the passenger door. There’s a beat of silence; where fans and press alike are holding their breath - and then Tony Stark steps out, and Steve swears his heart _drops._

Tony looks absolutely resplendent, and Steve itches for a sketchbook to capture him. One hand fiddles with the button of his blazer while the other comes up to wave at the crowd; mouth stretched in a soft smile. 

It isn’t that Steve wasn’t aware of how attractive Tony was, he’s always been aware of how attractive Tony was, but it was one thing to see him in photos and videos; and another thing to see Tony Stark in person. He seemed to radiate beauty, and it was in everything he did: from the way he glided across the red carpet to the way he effortlessly dodged the thousands of fans that were reaching out to touch him, to be able to bask in his glory. 

Later, if you asked Steve to explain what happened - he couldn’t. But Bucky says it happened something like this.

Tony walks past them, and while he’s not facing them; it’s enough for Steve to just be this close to him. But then, inexplicably, Steve’s bracelet gets caught on the button of Tony’s blazer, on the hand that’s lying limply on his side - and Steve gets pulled onto the red carpet.

It doesn’t last more than a couple of seconds, because it doesn’t take long for Tony to realise that someone is pulling his hand. He turns to Steve with a mixture of confusion and anger, and Steve - at a loss for words; simply lifts up his wrist to show that no, he isn’t a creep that’s grabbed Tony’s hand, he’s simply been caught along for the ride. 

“Oh,” Tony says softly, face softening into one of amusement, and he reaches out to gently unclasp the bracelet from his blazer, “Sorry about that.”

Steve wants to tell him that there’s nothing to be sorry about, that Steve would gladly be attached to Tony’s blazer any day; but before he can get a word out - security grabs him with both arms and drags him away. The last thing that Steve sees before he’s thrown back into the crowd is Tony’s brilliant smile - concentrated completely on him.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll revisit this and flesh out this entire au. maybe i won't. until then - enjoy this.  
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/620681969217552384/aankhon-mein-teri)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)  
> 


End file.
